


Screwing up

by suzakukills



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura always promised to believe in him and to trust him, but some things are more easily broken than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwing up

"What’s going on?," Haizaki asks, going inside the lockers and finding the entire first string of the basketball team standing in a circle; Even that blond was with them. 

"Haizaki, finally," Nijimura speaks first, breaking the circle and looking at him.

"Did someone die? what’s up?," he asks, impatience in his voice at the way everyone seemed to know something and he didn’t.

"Kise’s basketball shoes are missing," Akashi speaks up first, standing next to Nijimura.

"So?"

 

"Well, they do sell for a some petty cash in the streets," Aomine pipes up, his eyes fixed on him.

"Yeah, so?" Haizaki tried to walk towards his locker room but Murasakibara stepped to the side, blocking his path. "What’s the big idea? Move," he snapped at him.

"Open your bag, Haizaki," Nijimura instructed, his face showing him a worried expression, it didn’t take much more for the grey haired boy to pick up on these theatricals.

"Ha? You think I took it?" He barks, tightening the grip on his sportsbag and turning to meet everyone’s faces, but they all turned away (except for Aomine who stared at him defiantly.)

"He probably fogot them at home," Haizaki shrugged, after a moment of silence, pretending it was all a joke; trying to appease the rage he started to feel the moment he realized where this conversation was going.

"Open your bag," Nijimura ordered, a deep sigh abandoning his lips before he walked closer towards him; Insticintively, Haizaki moved back, pushing himself up against the lockers.

"Are you serious? This is stupid, I don’t need to prove anything to you, I didn’t take his god damn shoes," he growled, looking up to find Nijimura’s eyes as cold as they were on day one, turning back to Captain mode only when it was convenient.

He turned his head away, feeling the anger in his throat, wanting to yell at all of them for thinking he’d do something like that; Sure, Haizaki had bad friends, and he skipped practice sometimes, he cursed  a lot more than a boy his age should.. but he was no thief.

He found it hard to swallow, couldn’t breathe properly, feeling himself get agitated under everyone’s accusing stares, particularly the one in front of him. He grabed his sports bag and clutched it in his chest, as if trying to keep them from looking inside.

"I’m going home," he managed to say, anger poured into every word. He tried to move away, towards the door, but Nijimura’s grip on his arm stopped him. 

He tried to pull away, but the force on his arm wasn’t letting up, so he planted his feet in front and tried again, this time he managed to break loose for a moment and used that to dart forward; as he did he lost grip of his bag, not like he cared anymore, and he simply ran out of the club room.

He didn’t stop running until he was out of the building, and could see the school gates ahead, god damn idiots they all were,  they were so certain he had been the one to steal pretty boy’s shoes. Like he’d do something so low, that dumbass could barely hold himself against him in a one on one one, why would he take his shoes?

He regained his breath, pushing himself up against the wall of the outside building and found his vision to be blurry, the lump in his throat was back. It wasn’t any easier to breathe.

"Haizaki," he heard, Nijimura’s voice.

"Shit," he mumbled under his breath and began to walk huriedly towards the door; but just as fast he felt Nijimura’s grip on his arm again. "Wait up," he ordered.

"Let go of my arm," he said in a single breath and kept his face looking ahead, away from Nijimura.

"Listen, just admit that you took them, no one will be angry."

Hearing those words from him, from the dependable Senpai he was supposed to trust - he felt all of his self control disappear, as his eyes stinged, and he felt his cheeks warm up. In a single motion he managed to pull his arm away.

"Fuck you," he growled, feeling his face distort with anger and perhaps something more.

"Them? Sure I can understand it, they don’t even know me, but you?," he said in an uneven voice, in between large breaths and as he struggled to keep more tears from falling. 

Each word accompanied by a tear, as they slipped from his lips and traced down his cheeks.

Nijimura was quiet, his lips parted -ready to say something, but no words would leave him. He’d realized what he’d done, how careless he had been, and just how much trust had been broken with a single statement.

"Fuck you, and your lies about caring about me, you care so much about me you think i’d steal some shoes?" his grey eyes were red and swollen, his entire body trembling.

"Don’t ever come near me again," he struggled to say finally, and turned on his heel, rushing for the exit.

As Nijimura watched his form disappear, he heard Kise’s voice. He turned to meet the blond, whose expression changed from content to horrified as he met his black eyes.

"Nijimura-senpai, are you okay?" Kise asked, concern in his honey colored eyes.

"Eh? What are you talking about?," Nijimura barked back, "Why are you here?" he felt himself unable to move, barely able to speak.

"Ah, It’s just that I got a call from my sister, and it looks like my mom sent the shoes to get cleaned up after all, so sorry about the trouble," he told him, holding his hands together in a begging manner and offering Nijimura his best puppy eyes.

"You dumbass," Nijimura replied - yet Kise felt like it was something he wasn’t supposed to say, it wasn’t directed at him.

_You really fucked it up this time._


End file.
